The day the Aliens came To Dimmsdale
by The Nuke
Summary: A rewrite of one of my earliest fanfics 'Suprise' only now superior and much better written. Mark attempts to escape Mandie on his wedding day only for her to follow him to earth and run into the greatest lover/warrior in the universe. Timmy x Mandie...sort of. Warning: Lemon.


**This story somewhat doubles as a re-write of one of my first fanfics I wrote some years ago, and a re-telling of New Squid in Town, inspired by a comic by Croc, called "Breaking the rules 4". It takes place when Timmy is in high school, with Timmy having not seen Mark for years.**

* * *

'Tonight's the night! The night…I finally score!' Timmy thought with a hop and a skip as he made his way home. He and Tootie had been dating for some years now, in eighth grade Timmy finally decided to give the hyperactive little nutter a chance and went on a date with her, it was magic, no pun intended. The two had really hit it off as it turns out they had more in common than Timmy thought. Video games, comic books, cartoons even soda brands were things the two then tweens found out they had in common. Years had passed and somehow their relationship made it to high school all the way to eleventh grade. Tootie had been feeling rather awkward for a few months and wanted to take their relationship to the next level which Timmy was more than willing to go there with her. Having made it home Timmy burst into his house dancing a little jig in anticipation for the night's activities.

"Mom? Dad? Ya home?" Timmy asked as he danced into the kitchen, they weren't there. He looked in their room then looked in the bathroom and his own room. His parents were gone for the day. Where were they? When would they be home? Who cares, Timmy had the house all to himself, well mostly to himself. There were two other "people" he had to get rid of.

"Oh Cosmodius! Wandar!" Timmy sang as he entered his room, "Come on out please!"

Yes somehow Timmy still needed his fairies even at his age, mostly because he needed to stay ahead of the law. His fairies poofed into the room confused by his happy demeanor.

"Hey sport, whats goin on?" Cosmo asked.

"Ah tonight is a special night." Timmy said clasping his hands, "Tonight me and Tootie are going on a rather special date."

"Ooh! Are you taking her to the monster truck tournament tonight?" Cosmo asked getting amped.

"I think he means something else." Wanda said winking at Timmy.

Timmy blushed a bit, "Yeah so…I`m gonna need you guys to leave so I can get ready, but don't worry, I booked you guys a night in the marshmallow hotel in Chocolate world."

"Yay chocolate world!" Cosmo and Wanda said raising their wands to poof away, before Wanda could poof away however Timmy grabbed her by the ankle.

"Whoa hold on there Mama I`ve got something for you to do first." Timmy said, then coughed into his fist, "I need to ahem…give me a bit of an enhancement."

"Ah…um I really don't think this is appropriate." Wanda said blushing.

"Hey come on I'm not asking for a bj or something, I just need, a few extra inches maybe some thickness." Timmy said also blushing, "I also need a way to contact you just in case shenanigans happen."

"Well…alright, let me see it then." Wanda said with a small groan.

Timmy lowered his trousers just below his crotch revealing his manhood. It was of average size, about six inches flaccid, and about as thick as a bottle. Wanda blushed a bit, embarrassed to see Timmy's manhood on display and waved her wand, his cock grew about two inches and became a bit thick.

"Ah there we go, a bit more meat for Tootie`s dinner, if you catch my drift." Timmy said putting his dick away.

"Alright, kid, just wear a condom and try not to hurt anyone." Wanda said poofing away.

Timmy was about to call up his girlfriend when he realized Wanda forgot to give him a way to contact her, "Hmm, should I yell for her to come back? Nah, it`ll be fine, at any rate time to call up my little tootsie pop."

* * *

Meanwhile on a certain planet on the other side of the galaxy a gloriously hideous day was happening for the prince of the Yugopotamians, whether he wanted it to happen or not. Mark was at the alter sweating bullet (almost literally) and shaking like a vibrator in dreaded anticipation for his hideous wife to walk down the aisle. His parents were sitting in the front row, his mom wiping away her tears and his dad looking super jealous of his son.

"Oh how horrible, our son is going to get married to one of the most hideous women in the universe! I`m so proud of him!" Jipjorrulac said with tears in her eyes as she wiped them away.

"Yes, yes my queen, how wonderful for our lucky bastardly bastard pile of manure son." Gripullon said crossing his tentacles in jealous disgust.

"Ladies and Gentlesquids may you all be seated!" The Yugopotamian priest said, raising his tentacles and wiping his face.

A funeral dirge version of "Here comes the bride" played as another alien species stepped aside and allowed Mark's wife to step forward. His wife was a rather exotic looking alien, with light yellowish-green skin, long violet hair with some butterfly-esque antenna coming out of her forehead. Her lips were a plump and glossy black, her ample cleavage and bottom heaved as she strode down the hall, with such a happy look on her face. Normally to a Yugopotamian, a woman with such healthy features would be revolting but the men in aisles couldn't help but to gawk and try to peek up the dress of such a beautiful woman while all the lady squids grabbed their men and forced them to look forward. Gripullon was shivering with jealousy as she made her way past him. Jipjorrulac noticed this and handed him a white board with something she wrote down.

"Oh my, how hideous she is, I`m so lucky to be married to my beautiful wife…and not to this fugly skank." He said almost breaking down in tears. "I`mma get that ass one day!"

"Dearly hated and loathed, we are gathered on this most disgusting Yugopotamian day to witness the vulgar and accursed union between Mark, prince of the Yugopotamian military and Mandy, warrior princess and destroyer of heartbreakers." The priest squid said, "Now if anyone should have a reason that these two should not wed, speak now or fuck off."

Gripullon raised his tentacle only for his wife to elbow him. He sobbed into his tentacles.

"Now then, do you Prince Mark take princess Mandy as your awfully wedded battle-axe? Mark?" The priest turned and saw a cloud of dust where the prince should have been.

The entire ensemble went outside to see Mark screeching at the top of his lungs as he went into his space ship and took off, "Hell no man! I would never marry someone so foul! So hideous and disgusting bro! Peace out you piles of shit!"

Mandy had a tear on her cheek as Mark sailed off for parts unknown.

"Whew, well now I have my chance." Gripullon said wiping his brow then noticed his angry wife, "Dah I mean…there, there princess Mandy I`m sure Mark didn't mean it when…OOF!"

By this point the princess had lost her temper and picked the king up by his throat holding a sword of hot plasma up to his face, "It's not Mandy its MANDIE!" She screeched, baring her fangs, "Now tell me, your highness, WHERE DID MY BELOVED GO?"

* * *

"Stuck on a feelin!" Timmy sang as he sashayed in his new blue bed robes.

He slid over to his mirror and blew himself as kiss as her flexed his semi-buff arms. He had just called up Tootie who was doing everything in her power to avoid Vicky and come over. Timmy had everything he needed, fruit, condoms, vintage cream soda and seventies porn music to set the mood.

DING-DONG! "And that's my cue!"

Timmy slid down the bannister and opened up the front door, Tootie had her hands on her knees, panting like crazy when he greeted her, and she looked up and smiled cutely at him. Since their first date three years prior, Tootie had developed nicely, her curves and breasts weren't as large as her sisters or certain other women, but Timmy certainly loved staring at them during lunch. He licked his tooth in anticipation for their time tonight.

"Oh Timmy, I`m sorry honey but we can't stay here, Vicky is on my heels we're gonna have to hide." She panted almost out of breath.

"Fuck man that puts a damper on all of my plans!" Timmy whined, he a fridge full of soda and fruit for them to share and the music was already downloaded. Now because of super-bitch it looks like he wasn't gonna score.

"Don't fret Timmy, hey you still have your tree house right?" Tootie asked.

"Oh, I was thinking of something more romantic I mean, I washed my bed sheets with the lavender dryer sheets and everything." Timmy groaned.

Tootie cupped his left cheek in her hand and rubbed it smoothly before kissing him on the lips, "Oh honey, all I need is you, I don't need no stinkin ambience or atmosphere, just you."

Timmy blushed red then took Tootie by the arm and led her to the back door then outside. The two climbed up the treehouse, Timmy being extra-careful since he was barefoot, so as to not get any splinters. Once in the treehouse Tootie began blushing and put her finger up to her lips in a cute manner. Timmy chuckled nervously, they were really going to do it. De-flower each other and take their relationship to the next level. That's when something really bad occurred to Timmy. This was his first time, he had no idea what he was doing, no porno could ever prepare him accurately enough, especially since all the stuff he watched was fetish based. These thoughts were pushed back when he saw Tootie removing her top and revealing her nice C-cup breasts, they were a small C but big enough for Timmy.

"O-Okay Timmy c-come on over here." Tootie said blushing like crazy.

Timmy was breathing heavily and sweating up a storm as he fiddled with his robe. This was gonna be sweet. This was truly going to be the greatest moment of his life. KA-BOOM. Mark`s ship crash landed on the fence between the Dinkelbergs and the Turners causing the tree-house to shake, Tootie fell down from the shaking, bonking her head and getting knocked out. Timmy rushed over to check on her, she had a small welt on the lower left side of her head, but no bleeding or bruising.

"Tootie! Oh my god, wake up, wake up!" Timmy said cradling her head.

Mark crawled up into Timmy's tree house and screamed in horror, "Turner bro! Earth's greatest warrior I beg of you to help me!"

"Fuck you man, you knocked out my girlfriend you fuck-head!" Timmy yelled at him, "I was finally gonna score too!"

"Turner you`ve got to hide me before she finds me and tears my soul apart!" Mark yelled ignoring Timmy and gripping his shoulders, "You`ve got to hide me before my hideous bride finds me and inflicts horrible things upon me! Please puny human, call up your puny technicolored slaves!"

"One, who the hell are you talking about? Two, bro you should consider yourself lucky anyone would find romantic interest in your squishy ass. Three, my fairies won't be back until noon tomorrow because I booked them a night in chocolate world, because uh oh I was…TRYING TO GET LAID YOU GREEN ASS-LICK!" Timmy yelled at him gesturing to Tootie.

"Then my end is upon me!" Mark said crying into his tentacles.

Damn Mark! Timmy thought as he took off his robe and wrapped it around Tootie then took out his emergency pillow and put it under her head. He hadn't seen the green bastard in six years and the first thing he does when he gets to earth is demand Timmy`s help. This woman had better been the terminator and Lord Zedd's love child.

"Okay you moron, who is the chick and why don't you wanna marry her?" Timmy asked crossing his arms, he looked down at his dick just laying limp between his legs as opposed to being in Tootie`s warm mouth or folds.

"I simply could not marry such a hideous monstrosity, could you marry such a foul ogre of a woman?" Mark said handing him a picture of his betrothed.

Timmy looked at Mandie's picture and seethed with hatred. She was a smoking hot Amazonian alien goddess with huge tits, yet she wanted Mark dickless, spineless, uber-bitch Chang?

"Dude what in the hell in wrong with you, this bitch is hot as hell!" Timmy yelled at him.

"Well maybe to your simple, garbage human tastes, but I have a more refined poon pallet!" Mark said smugly, "Like the wickedly gorgeous Vick-eh!"

"I swear to god I…I am going to stab you." Timmy whispered as he face-palmed. After groaning for a bit he finally decided to answer him, "Okay you know what fine, if it`ll get you the fuck out of my life, fine I`ll help you, but you gotta wear a disguise, no walking around looking like that."

"Cha man, I already got something for that bro." Mark said spinning his form-changer on his belt turning him into a teenage human around Timmy's age. He had curly black hair under a green trucker cap, a pink shirt and green shorts covered his wears, and he kept his red alien eyes. "Ugh, how do you humans do this, bone thing?"

"Shut up Mark, I`m gonna go get some clothes wait for me in the ship." Timmy said shivering up a bit.

Mark shrugged and walked off as Timmy went to check on Tootie. He sadly kissed her forehead and pushed her bangs away.

"I`m sorry Toot, but…I promise I`ll make this up to you one day." Timmy whispered to her before going back inside.

After getting changed Timmy joined an over-eager Mark in the ship, "Okay Turner so like, where am I gonna hide?"

Timmy looked angrily at Mark then told him they were heading for the dump. Once there Mark leaped out of the ship and began rummaging through the trash, chowing down on a half-eaten moldy Tuna sandwich.

"Turner! This place is awesome, thank you for giving me the nicest spot in this hideous city of yours bro!" Mark said, his breath reeking of garbage.

"Uh huh, whatever just stay here while I figure out a way to contact Cosmo and Wanda." Timmy said rolling his eyes, "Ass hole making me miss potentially the greatest day of my life. Poor Tootie I really owe her one."

His thoughts were interrupted when an odd diamond shaped ship came barreling down on them, Mark started shouting in horror and hid behind Timmy as the ship landed before them.

"What in the hell?" Timmy said covering his face.

"No! She found me bro!" Mark shouted in fear.

Mandie exited the ship wearing a pair of orange high-tech shades. The shades scanned the heat signatures of Timmy and Mark, and confirmed they were no threat. Luckily Yugopotamian technology prevented Mandie from seeing through Mark's disguise. Unfortunately Mark forgot to cloak his ship properly so she still knew he was there.

"There's the idiots ship, but wheres the idiot ship owner?" Mandie growled out loud before noticing Timmy and Mark trembling. "Hey brats did you see an idiot spineless, worthless squid roaming around here?"

"N-No ma`am we just got here in fact…whats going on? Who are you? Where are we?" Timmy said nervously hoping Mandie would be so distracted she wouldn't notice his lies.

"If you`re lying to me, I`ll squish you under my heel like the worthless maggot you are understood?" Mandie said leaning over to get in his face, giving him an unintentional glimpse of her massive cleavage.

Mark began shaking even more than before, he was sweating bullets again. He had to survive, screw his parents, and screw his family's stupid plan to conquer the universe. His desire to marry Vicky one day came first. So he made the biggest sacrifice for his squid-hood he'd ever make.

"It's him!" Mark yelled pointing at Timmy. "He`s the alien! He disguised himself as a humanoid beaver to trick you!"

"You stupid cock sucker!" Timmy yelled in shock, he couldn't believe this, this stupid squid shows up after six years of not even sending him a letter and the first thing he does is cock-block him, knock out his girlfriend and then gets him kidnapped by a psycho alien amazon.

"Of course, no human would ever have such stupidly large teeth." Mandie said picking Timmy up by his collar, knocking out his legs and dragging him back to her ship.

"No please he's the alien not me!" Timmy pleaded trying to escape.

"Goodbye puny human…I mean squid guy! If you survive let's do dinner brah!" Mark said waving goodbye. Once Mandie had Timmy secured in her ship Mark turned around confident in his successful deception. "Ah what an excellent friend, sacrificing himself for my wellbeing."

"I`M GONNA CUT YOUR TENTACLES OFF WITH A RUSTY SPORK!" Timmy yelled from the ship.

"What swell guy," Mark said going back into his ship.

Meanwhile Timmy was banging on the windows of Mandie's ship, shouting all matter of obscenities and curses down at the treacherous squid. He yelled and punched the windows cursing the day Mark was born hoping to one day reunite and kill him. Mandie getting annoyed that Mark hadn't dropped his disguise went over to him and pulled Timmy to the floor.

"Why are you still in that stupid thing?" She demanded waving her finger in her face, "Take off the ridiculous disguise already!"

"I told you, you really scary moron I`m not Mark, I`m a human being!" Timmy yelled.

Mandie rolled her eyes and took out her sword and activated the hot plasma mode, "Fine since you insist on being difficult I`ll remove that disguise for you!"

Timmy's eyes widened he had to think his way out of this one as Mandie slowly approached him, sweating bullets he realized there was only one way out, "Hold on…okay I am Mark, b-but I left my uh…my uh…my remote for the…disguise-o-tron at the house of that human, if you take me back I can find it and turn off this disguise."

Mandie sneered, then gave him an evil smile as she plucked Timmy off the floor and held him close to her face, "Ok, let's say I believe you, direct me to the human house and get this remote controller, however if you try to escape, kill me or if you are really a human, I`ll show you just how much of a hideous she-beast I can be!"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-ES MA`AM!" Timmy said almost peeing himself.

Mandie dropped Timmy and the teen scrambled to the control panel and typed his house address.

' _Fucking Mark!'_ Timmy thought as the ship traveled to his house. _'Still I understand why that scum bucket is scared of her now. I gotta find a way to contact Cosmo and Wanda and get them down here!"_

In a matter of seconds the crazy alien's ship made it to his house. Mandie landed the ship and sat back in her chair. Timmy looked at her nervously before she barked at him.

"Well? Go in there and get the remote!" Mandie yelled.

"Y-Yes of course!" Timmy said thanking his luck, he bolted out of the ship realizing he now had a chance to find a communicator or weapon that could get him out of there. That's when reality came crashing back in on him. In the form of an angry orange-haired, pink-eyed lanky college drop-out in her early twenties.

"Twerp! Where's my fucking sister? I know she's here! You and here had better not been fucking!" Vicky yelled getting in Timmy's face.

Somehow Vicky managed to break into his house, he was just thankful she wasn't spreading graffiti his wall or clogging his toilets. Still now he had two psycho amazon bitches to deal with, he was just thankful this one wasn't swinging a flaming sword in his face.

"Look Vicky I don't have time for your shit, so get out of my face!" Timmy barked back at her, he hadn't needed a baby-sitter for two years and in that time he learned how to stand up for himself more or less.

Vicky grabbed him by his collar and held him up to her face, "Listen twerp, you are not fucking my sister and risking getting her knocked up! I will not have your spawn for a niece or nephew and I need Tootie to graduate high school and get a job to support me. Now tell me where she is or I`ll cut your dick off and feed it to you, you little bitch!"

Timmy was about to tell her off when Mandie broke down his door and barged into his house seething in anger.

"Mark! Did you…WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Mandie yelled, getting impatient and seething with anger upon seeing Vicky.

"Oh, ho, ho, I see whats going on here." Vicky said giving Timmy an evil smile, "This slut is your side-chick isn't she? Not sure how an ugly cum stain like you managed to land her but hey anything is possible. I can't wait to tell Tootie!"

"You evil fucking bitch you`d better not lie to her!" Timmy yelled, not realizing he had released some tears. Ever since their first date Vicky was constantly trying to break them up and now was no different with the exception of the hostile alien of course.

Before Vicky could respond, Mandie had her hand clasped firmly around the orange-haired teen's throat, "Where is this remote?"

"U-Upstairs?" Timmy said nervously.

Mandie tossed Vicky up the stairs sending her into a wall, Timmy chuckled then wretched in fear as Mandie grabbed him and dragged him up with her. Mandie grabbed Vicky by her face and dragged her over to the first door she saw which happened to be Timmy's bedroom door. She put Vicky up against the door and thrust kicked her through it knocking Vicky out.

"Well that was just unnecessary." Timmy said with a pout.

"She was in my way so she got what she deserved." Mandie said growling in anger.

"I was referring to my door." Timmy said with an evil chuckle.

"STOP WASTING MY TIME AND FIND THAT DAMN REMOTE!" Mandie yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, okay, keep your top on I`m on it!" Timmy said nervously as reality snapped him back. He gunned for his closet and looked through various boxes and clutter. "Come on come on!" he muttered to himself, "There's got to be something in here to get me out of this!"

"Ugh this is taking too long, I`ll help you look, stupid squid!" Mandie yelled, searching for the fictional remote under Timmy's bed. "There's nothing but junk under here!"

Her curvy lower half was sticking out high and wide as she searched for something that didn't exist. She was so distracted, Mandie didn't even realize her skirt was rising up, exposing her plump, yellow-green ass-cheeks clad only in a regal blue alien esque thong. Timmy turned and was pleasantly surprised to see her showing off her ass unintentionally.

' _Woah…man she is pretty. I mean just look at that juicy ass! Too bad she's crazy and wants to kill me, otherwise I'd kick back and enjoy the view.'_

Mandie pulled back from the bed but was still on her knees and her ass was still very much exposed. Her ass was in a more appeasing angle especially with her looking over her shoulder in an annoyed glare.

"For your sake this remote of yours had better be in here!" She yelled, not noticing or not caring that her fat ass cheeks were exposed.

Timmy was only half distracted, his pecker had stiffened up a bit at the sight of her glorious greenish globes. He snapped back to reality when she yelled at him so he went back to the closet and found his emergency wand.

' _Ah ha! The emergency wand Wanda left me! Ooh…ah damn it only has one wish left. Well hey maybe I could use it to send her away! Awesome!'_

"Mark did you find your stupid thing?" Mandie asked her patience almost at zero.

Timmy smiled widely and stood up the wand behind his back and a Cheshire smile on his face, "Oh something like that."

"Finally!" Mandie said, foolishly closing her eyes. "Honestly Mark I was thinking about inflicting horrible amounts of pain and suffering on you, then drag you back to the alter but, well we have this nice clean and soft bed here, so what do you say we skip the wedding, the altar and all that nonsense and go straight to consummating the marriage?"

Timmy raised his wand up, "I wish this psycho alien was as far away from me as…wait what?" Timmy faltered a bit when he realized what she said and put the wand behind his back again.

"Ugh! Are really this stupid? Or are you trying to piss me off?" Mandie yelled opening her eyes and getting enraged again.

Timmy stood back, shaking like crazy, getting scared of Mandie. When Mandie saw this she let out a sigh and leaned back on the bed.

"I`d better explain myself, I've always dreamed of being fucked by a very strong and dominant warrior with a rock-hard cock. There are plenty of great warriors on my planet but, unfortunately none of them had what I was looking for. Then at last year's peace treaty I saw you and all your thick tentacles and heard about your cruel reputation, I figured you were what I was looking for." Mandie said, a bit of a sad tone in her voice. "That's when I formulated this plan of you and I getting married so our planets could form an alliance and conquer the galaxy, though I don't care about that, I just want you inside of me."

Mandie stopped being sad at that moment and stood up, grabbing Timmy by his collar and held him to her face, "Now un-transform or whatever and hurry up and fuck me or I`ll kill you for ruining my dream!"

Timmy dropped his wand and almost let out a sob, he gripped her wrists softly and looked Mandie in the eye confusing her, "Princess…this isn't a remote, and I`m not Mark Chang, that kid in the dumpster is Mark. He lied because he isn't in love with you and well he thinks you're ugly. I`m a human being and my name is Timmy Turner."

"WHAT!" Mandie yelled squeezing his throat and slamming Timmy against the head of the bed, choking the air out of him. "You little monster! You were really just a pathetic human this entire time?! How dare you trick me!"

"It…was…Mark's…fault!" He eked out.

"I`ll kill him when I`m done with you!" Mandie snarled squeezing harder, "Any last words?"

"Got…something…you…might…enjoy…" Timmy said the oxygen rapidly leaving his body with every word.

Mandie eased up and decided to remove her hands from him. Timmy rubbed his sore throat and coughed up some phlegm trying to get oxygen back into his throat and lungs. This night was supposed to be something special. It was supposed to be a special moment between himself and his girlfriend then these alien bastards showed and ruined everything. All because some psycho space amazon couldn't find someone with a big enough cock to please her. By the way, what kind of stupid dream is getting fucked by a Herculean warrior anyway? Well considering Timmy's dream for the last few months was to give his virginity to Tootie so what was he judging anyway? A stupid ass dream that's what!

Mandie got off the bed and pulled Timmy up with her, firmly grasping his shirt, "Okay you little punk you`d better have something big down there or else I`ll rip those stupid teeth off and shove them up your fucking ass!"

She let go of him and crossed her arms while Timmy stood there shivering in fear.

"I should have just used that damn last wish to save myself!" Timmy mumbled to himself as he fumbled with his zipper, he lowered them and began jacking himself until he got hard enough to make his dick stand erect, thinking of Tootie the whole time despite the much fleshier Mandie being behind him.

He turned around and Mandie grasped her face in glee at the sight of his eight-incher, "Oh yes! That's exactly what I`ve always wanted! You got yourself a long night ahead of you big boy! Looks like I don't need these."

Mandie removed her top, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra of any kind and freeing her rather plump and endowed green breasts. Complete with erect dark green nipples. She removed her skirt as well and twirled around, gripping her ass-cheeks and squeezing them together in a very appeasing manner.

"Wow you`re so hot T…Princess." Timmy said not realizing just how much he really wanted to bang Tootie.

"Well, well and here I thought you`d run away from me for being so mean." Mandie said with a chuckle.

"You are really mean but…I think I can make this work." Timmy said with a small chuckle.

Mandie leaned over and removed Timmy`s shirt and pants, rubbing her massive tits against his face. Timmy did something odd and smelled her skin, at least he thought it was odd. For some reason she smelled like an earth rose and pomegranate, it made him feel a little light-headed and he kissed her shoulder. Mandie chuckled and pushed Timmy down to the bed, Timmy shuffled towards the head and laid back spreading his legs, letting his erect cock stand tall for her. Mandie hopped up on the bed and bit her lower lip in anticipation for her snack.

"First let's see if it tastes as good as it looks." She said, sliding down next to him.

Mandie licked Timmy`s shaft with her slick lizard like yet humanoid tongue, the piece of flesh slid up and down Timmy`s cock leaving a trail of space saliva. Timmy shivered in pleasure and a little fear, he was still scared of Mandie killing him yet he was lost in the pleasure Mandie was giving him. The princess meanwhile loved the feeling of Timmy`s clean and mysteriously fruit flavored cock. He must`ve rubbed something on it earlier she figured. Mandie stopped licking him and licked her own lips before gobbling the warrior's cock, wrapping her black lips around it with a mouth full of drool. Timmy`s eyes widened to saucers as her fangs and sharp teeth seemed to disappear in an ocean of saliva, tongue and soft, plush lips.

"Mmm it tastes so good…" Mandie said popping his cock out and wrapped her tongue around Timmy`s cock, giving it a small squeeze. "The best part is it gets bigger and harder the more I suck."

She resumed sucking his cock, trying to deep-throat him, her cheeks puffing up with ever suck. The pockets of warm air made Timmy`s body twitch and he nervously writhed on the bed but stayed in place, moaning in pleasure.

"H-Hey it's not fair that only I g-get t-t-to feel good baby." Timmy said putting his hand on her cheek.

Rather than rip it off Mandie kissed his palm then crawled into a sixty-nine position hefting her massive and fleshy ass over his face, though not sitting down. He sopping pussy dripped down a sweet scented liquid onto his chin. Timmy grabbed one of her fleshy thighs and based in the heat from Mandie's lower half and blew on her pussy a bit.

"Wow you`re pussy looks so tight and warm." Timmy said giving her thigh a kiss.

"Thank you human." Mandie said with a chuckle, "I`ve also been told it tastes good so go ahead and eat up."

Timmy rubbed little circles into her fleshy ass as Mandie took a break from sucking to sit down on his face. Timmy plunged his tongue straight into her, drilling, twirling and lapping away. She tasted hot but sweet, like a hot piece of pie. No wonder people referred to the pussy as such. Mandie moaned in pleasure and wiggled her hips rubbing her pussy all over his face and lips.

' _This is amazing she tastes so good!'_ Timmy thought while he ate the alien out. _'I wonder if Tootie tastes as good, maybe even better! Tootie…gosh I hope she's alright.'_

His concern for Tootie caused his penis to soften a bit So Mandie took the opportunity to lean down and give it a hard squeeze and suck down on the tip, her massive boobs touching his balls. Timmy could hardly breathe due to the heat from Mandie's body and her legs squeezing his face into her pussy. Mandie eased up on Timmy for a bit and repositioned herself so that their wastes were even and her full upper body was promptly in his lap and her lower body was firmly over his face. She was no longer sitting down on his face and her tits were firmly wrapped around Timmy's cock. Drool and pre-cum covered her chin and the lower half of her breasts as a trail of drool stretched between Mandie's lips and the tip of Timmy's cock.

"You`re so beautiful princess." Timmy said panting, "Mark is a retard for not wanting to fuck you."

As thanks Mandie squeezed her soft boobs against Timmy`s dick and sucked on the head smoothly. Her breasts felt like soft, warm orbs of flesh…which they were. Timmy hugged Mandie's waist to bring her pussy closer to his lips and lapped away at her. Mandie let out a screech and pulled herself up. Timmy was confused until he saw her looking over her shoulder, biting her lower lip with a desperate lust in her eyes.

"Ooh! Human I can't take it anymore I need you inside of me!" She said, squeezing his knee.

"Well go on sexy, don't hesitate T…princess!" Timmy said still thinking about Tootie.

Mandie clapped her hands and moved her lower half down to stick his cock inside of her. She gripped his shaft and slowly lowered her pussy onto the tip, the hot wet liquid, consumed the tip, her pussy folds giving his cock a rather sweet and tight kiss. Timmy had never felt better in his whole life. If an experienced woman like Mandie was this tight and warmed he could only imagine how good Tootie must feel with her tight virgin body. His cock hardened and throbbed at the thought of fucking Tootie till he took her virginity, he forgot his own flower was about to be plucked when Mandie had already consumed half his cock.

"Oh by the way human, if you cum too early, I`m gonna rip your dick off and feed it to you." She said with a lusty and evil smile.

Timmy's eyes shot open in fear, "Hey whoa wait a minute you can't do that!"

"Yes I can!" She sang, "I want this night to be a long and wonderful one so no cumming for oh…thirty minutes? That sound good? Thanks I knew you`d agree."

And with that she slammed herself onto his rod and began vigorously riding him.

"Ah! Stop go slowly you evil bitch!" Timmy yelled, her pussy gripped him like a vice and he yelped in fear. "God damn how tight are you, you crazy cunt?"

"Oh this is just how I imagined being fucked by a great warrior with huge cock would be!" Mandie shouted in ecstasy as she rode his dick like a malevolent cowgirl.

Timmy`s first and second brain took on lives of their own. While his brain screamed: SURVIVE! SURVIVE! SURVIVE! His dick was screaming: FASTER! HARDER! MORE YOU FUCKIN BITCH!

"OH! TIMMY!" Mandie yelled leaning back her pussy slapping away at his dick as she rode him, her tight pussy and womb squeezing him in a soft but tight grip.

"Please stop you`re gonna make me cum!" Timmy yelled.

"I swear to god if you do I`ll castrate and kill you!" Mandie barked back.

"Well stop moving so fast then!" Timmy yelled.

"Ooh! I can't help it I love your cock so much!" Mandie said leaning forward and fucking him in full cow-girl and a fast pace, "Ooh! Marry me Timmy Turner and fuck me till the day you die!"

She slapped her lower half down on Timmy's dick squeezing it in her hot wet folds, screaming in pleasure about how good he was fucking her and how to hit her sweet spot. Timmy squeezed her ass-cheeks in an attempt to push her off but she just took it as an invitation to go faster.

"Oh you fuck me so good human!" Mandie said looking back at him, _'Hmm…in fact better than I expected…well maybe I should be nice again and let him fuck me without worry of death.'_

"We`re going to switch up positions now human." Mandie said sitting up in a squatting positon and slowly raising up off him. "I want to see what you can do in a dominant positon."

Timmy laid flat and sighed in relief, he'd manage to last as good ten to twelve minuets inside of her without cumming or getting his dick cut off.

"Thank god." He said, sighing in relief, "Hmmm you want to be dominated eh?"

Mandie finally pulled him out, Timmy`s dick smothered in thick white and pink liquid. She got on all fours, sticking her ass up and wiggling her ass and pussy at him.

"Well come on human, get over here and bury that fat cock in my pussy!" Mandie said in a lustful rage. "Show me how a human can fuck!"

Timmy licked his lips and gave her an evil smile and walked over, grabbing her ass cheeks.

' _Oh I`ll show you how a human fucks alright!'_

Mandie looked forward in gleeful anticipation for the penetration. Timmy parted her ass-cheeks, peering into her puckered, green alien ass-hole. He bet she was still a virgin in there. Well he was a virgin only ten minutes ago so he didn't have any room to judge.

"Well? Hurry up and fuck me!" Mandie said once again losing patience.

Timmy got to his knees and rubbed his wet and throbbing member against her butt hole before using the cheeks in a similar manner that Mandie used her tits earlier and hot-dogged himself with her ass. Once again two soft, and warm orbs were smothering his dick in the best hug he'd ever had. He imagined doing this to Tootie, but he`d lean in and give her a kiss. Something he couldn't do with Mandie.

"You`ve got one of the best asses I`ve ever seen princess." Timmy said patting her buns.

"Shut up and stick it in already!" Mandie yelled at him, getting frustrated as her pussy leaked a bit.

"Okay your majesty are you ready? Here comes Timcalibur." Timmy said prodding her puckered hole with the tip of his dick.

"Ooh! I swear to god I`ll kill you if you don't stick it in!" Mandie screamed at him.

Timmy squeezed her hips and shoved his rock-hard dick in and much like the sword Excalibur he stabbed himself into her fleshy stone and didn't stop shoving until his balls slapped against her pussy.

"OW! You fuckin idiot that's not my pussy! OW!" Mandie yelled pulling the sheets, the concept of anal sex was something foreign to her planet and couldn't even imagine anyone sticking it in there so the pain was something new and unpleasant at first as he pounded away at her.

"Oh I know baby!" Timmy said with an evil chuckle. "I think someone needs a nice spanking from my punishment rod."

Timmy grabbed her waist and she lost her balance her ass sticking into the air as he pounded her ass-hole vigorously making her moan and scream in both pain and pleasure. She tried to get off but her ass took on a will of its own and tried to consume. She buried her face into Timmy`s pillow and screamed in rage.

"P-Please pull it out! You`ll snap me in half!" Mandie pleaded.

"No!" Timmy said in authoritative glee, "Not until you behave and improve your nasty attitude. You`re gonna behave and not threaten people or force them to marry you!"

"OH! I`ll be a good girl I swear daddy Timmy!" Mandie yell-moaned as her butt pounded against his hips and dick. "I`ll be have I swear just take it out!"

"I don't believe you." Timmy sang as he slapped her ass.

Mandie sobbed a bit as he pushed her into the all-fours positon with her ass just a bit higher into the air as Timmy stood up and hugged her around the waist and pounded himself inside the princess.

' _Ooh its…starting to fade…I…think I like this pain a little bit. Hmm, he thinks he's in control so I`ll let him spank me a little more. Then teach him a lesson later."_

She bit her lower lip and subtly let him cuddle up with her, squeezing her waist as he "punished" her, burying his face into her back and enjoying the rosy yet sweaty smell of her hair as he fucked her.

"Yeah, take this and that you naughty alien!" Timmy said kissing her shoulder blade while she giggled and squeezed her ass on his dick.

Timmy pounded her tight butt-hole, his balls tightening and precum spilling out into her ass. He left trails of kisses while she fake pleaded with him to pull out. Every time she pleaded for him to stop she really wanted him to go harder and deeper every time she pleaded for him to stop because it hurt she wanted him to fuck her even more. She gripped his pillow to hide her smile from Timmy and practiced kissing him by kissing the pillow.

' _Oh yeah I bet she regrets treating me badly now! I be she`ll return to her planet and never come back, speaking of cum…oh geez!'_

' _Oh judging by his face he's gonna squirt his thick…whatever humans have in me!'_

Timmy grunted and screamed, "I`m cumming!" as he blasted his thick, hot white load into her ass. Mandie gasped when she realized the color and thickness of his semen. She had been expecting ink but this was even better and much hotter than she thought. Timmy pulled out and panted in satisfaction, he took his hat off which somehow managed to stay in his head the entire night and patted her butt.

"So princess, you still wanna destroy the earth?" Timmy asked.

Mandie responded by slamming him into the bed and burying him with kissed and hard squeezes.

"You…belong to me now!" Mandie said, picking him up and dragging him outside.

"Wait princess no! I already have a girlfriend!" Timmy protested.

"WHAT?!" Mandie yelled choking him, "You belong to me you little punk understand?!"

SNAP!

Timmy and Mandie turned to see Vicky who had recovered and had just taken a picture of Timmy and Mandie naked in the hall-way covered in each other's spunk. Timmy`s eyes widened in fear and he began to panic.

"Ha! Once I send this to Tootie she'll never want you and hate you forever!" Vicky said pressing send on her phone.

Mandie charged Vicky and began beating her, infuriated at the red-head for even being alive let alone messing with her. Timmy regained his bearing and remembered the emergency wand. Timmy went back into his room and grabbed the wand from the foot of the bed and waived it at them both.

"I wish these two psycho bitches were in Antarctica!" Timmy yelled, in a flash of pink smoke the two were gone leaving him all alone.

Timmy touched his face and realized it wasn't just Mandie's residue on his face, but his own tears. No matter which way he sliced it, he betrayed his girlfriend and cheated on her with someone he admitted was more attractive and had a better body. Timmy sniffled in shame as he went to the bathroom. He showered the spunk and smell of Mandie off him but not the shame. This night was supposed to be special for him and Tootie, not just for himself. Yet it seemed like the universe had something else in mind. He went outside to the treehouse and saw Tootie still in a blanket, snoozing away. He checked her head and pulse to see if she was still there, she was, she must`ve woken up then went back to sleep. The first thing in the morning to do was to take her to a hospital, Timmy decided as he got under the covers with her. He hugged her shivering body and kissed her chilled face. She curled up underneath him and kissed him on the mouth.

"I forgive you…hopefully you`ll do better when someone isn't threatening to kill you. Though it looks like I`ll have to give you a spanking of my own you naughty boy." She whispered into his ear softly before going back to sleep.

Happiness and sadness washed over Timmy as he shivered in her arms and curled up with Tootie falling asleep himself.


End file.
